


Love And Laughter

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Gabriel loving for Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love And Laughter

'Now _that_ is how I imagined seeing you on Valentine's Day.'

Gabriel's voice made you jump, and you stood up quickly from sorting your laundry, only to bang your head on the shelf above you. Cursing loudly, you held a hand to the resulting bump, turning to glare at the mischeiveous archangel stood in the doorway to your bedroom.

'Bend over in tiny shorts. Mmm.' He grinned. 'Only thing that could make it better would be if you were naked.'

'Gabe -' Your voice came out as an angry hiss. 'You can't just show up here. If Dean and Sam see you -'

'Oh, relax, cupcake.' Gabriel waved a hand dismissively in your direction, pulling a face. 'The big scary Winchesters are out. Dean is chasing tail at a local bar and Sam is...I dunno, being pious or something.' He winked. 'Just you and me here, baby.'

'And you, what?' You folded your arms over your chest, looking every inch the indignant girlfriend. 'Thought you could just turn up unannounced and get me into bed simply because it's Valentine's Day?'

Gabriel shrugged. 'It wasn't my original plan, but it sounds easier, so...' You scoffed, shaking your head and turning away, returning to sorting through your clothes. Moments later, arms snuck around your waist, pulling you against him. 'Come on, Y/N, you know I'm joking. That's what I do, remember? Trickster?'

'It's not funny, Gabe.' You tried to ignored the fluttering in your stomach at his close proximity. 'If the boys found out, they'd be pissed. They don't like you.'

A “pfft” noise escaped the angel. 'They don't like any angel that isn't sweet ol' Cassie. And it isn't that they don't like _me_ , sweetheart, it's that they don't like you being with me.'

'It's not that.' You frowned, standing straight again and turning in his strong arms. 'Sam and Dean...they're like brothers to me. You know that. And they want what's best for me.'

'Exactly.' Gabriel reached up, tapping your nose. 'And I'm not what's best in their opinion. Not that it matters to me.' His hands slid around your waist, thumbs hooking underneath your shirt to brush against the bare skin there. 'I don't give a rat's ass what those boys think of me. All I know, is I love you, Y/N, and I'm never gonna let you get hurt.'

You smiled, melting at his affectionate words. 'Kinda tricky with the business I'm in.'

He shrugged, tilting his head a little. 'You think I don't keep an eye?' Gabe grinned, pulling your body flush against him. 'Now, let's pack the drama up, so I can spend my time making you squeal my name.'

Your giggle was high pitched as he attacked your neck with teeth and lips, your hands batting at him. 'Gabe, stop, I...fuck...' Your protests turned to arousal soaked sighs as his thigh pushed between your legs, rubbing against your core, creating friction that had you wetter by the second.

'I'm sorry, what was that?' He pulled back, grinning like a goddamn Cheshire Cat. 'Did you want me to stop or something?'

You growled. 'You're an asshole.'

'Yes, but I'm _your_ asshole.' He looked down at you, biting his bottom lip. 'Can you...bend over again?'

 _Payback time_ , you thought, smiling and turning, his arms dropping to his sides. 'Like...this?' You slowly arched your back, bringing your hands down to your toes, mindful of the shelf you'd already headbutted once. Gabriel stood back, humming in agreement at the position.

'As tasteful as those shorts look when you're trying to tease me -' He clicked his fingers, and the cool air hit your suddenly naked skin. With a yelp of shock, you almost covered yourself, until Gabriel tutted at you. 'Don't be tryin' to cover yourself up, now, Y/N. You wanted to play.' He stepped forward, running his hand over the small of your back, down over your ass, his thumb so close to your slit but _not fucking close enough_. 'Now we're playing.' He placed both hands on your ass, spreading you open to his gaze.

You raised one hand, bracing yourself against the door, your legs spread to even distribute your weight. Looking back over your shoulder, you saw your bedroom door was wide open where anyone could walk past. 'Gabe...shut the door.' He sniggered, his thumbs pulling your nether lips apart to expose the pink flesh of your pussy and you couldn't help the groan that escaped. 'Gabe...anyone could see.'

'And? They'll just be jealous.'

'Not the point.' You moaned as he leaned forward, running his tongue along you, his touch light and teasing. 'I don't -'

'Relax. I'll know if anyone is coming.' He chuckled against your sensitive cunt, and you gasped at the sensation. 'I'll definitely know if you are.' You wanted to hit him for that comment, but then he plunged his tongue into your pussy and every single coherent thought flew from your head. Gabriel's tongue was strong, and sometimes felt impossibly long, but he was so fucking good with it, curling it just the right way to make you beg for more.

Which was what you started doing, almost immediately.

'Gabe, fuck, please, baby, please -'

He pulled back, before sliding one finger into your soaked hole, curling it around towards your belly to find that sweet spot. 'Always so quick to beg, sweetheart. Anyone would think you loved this.'

'You know I do, you asshole.' You panted, head against your forearm where you leaned against the wall for support.

He laughed again, adding a second finger. 'You like that? Me stretching you open. I gotta say, you've got one of the most beautiful pussies I've ever seen, sugar.' He twisted his digits inside you, enjoying the mewling sound you made as he run his thumb down to flick over your clit. 'Gonna cum for me, sweetheart? Wanna cum on my fingers?'

You nodded, gasping as he drew you closer and closer to the edge, your thighs shaking as you let the wave wash over you again and again, building you into a crescendo. So close, so fucking close.

Gabriel pulled his fingers away from you, swatting your ass with one hand, and you growled in frustration, ready to turn and bite his head off. But his fingers slid over your hips, holding you in place as he ground his denim-clad erection against your swollen pussy. 'Sorry, baby. Did you think I'd let you get off that easy?'

'Goddamit, Gabriel.' You snarled, unable to turn, your balance too precarious. He grinned, pulling you up a little more onto tip toes, and the only thing stopping you from hurtling into the laundry basket below was his grip.

'What?' His innocent reply contradicted the hardness pressing into your core.

'I was so close.' You intended to sound angry, but it just came out as a pitiful whine, causing him to laugh at your discomfort.

'Oh, baby.' He rubbed circles into your skin with his thumbs either side of your hips. 'The only place you're cumming is on my hard cock.' You groaned as he punctuated his words with a sharp thrust, before pulling away. One hand left your side and you heard a click as he used that handy angel mojo to remove his clothes.

Efficient and so damn handy when all you wanted was his dick buried so far inside you, you'd walk funny for days. And wouldn't that be fun to explain to the boys when they got home.

'Ready for me, Y/N?' Gabe asked, sliding two fingers along your dripping slit, before bringing them to his mouth to suck them clean. 'Oh yeah, you're fucking wet for me. And you taste like honeyed caramel.' His voice struck every cord in your already aching pussy, and a second later, you felt the head of his cock against your entrance, the anticipation coiling in your belly.

'Gabe, please.' You dragged the word out, hating that you'd given in but fucking loving it all the same. 'I need you, baby. Need you inside me. Need to cum.'

He smirked, pressing his tip into you, an inch or so, relishing the gasp from your lips as he stretched you that little bit more. Gabriel was proud of his skills, and his thick cock helped him achieve exactly what he wanted – you pleading for him. You craved his touch, anything he would give you, like a fucking sweet tooth that could only be sated by him.

Luckily, he felt the same.

'Tell me _exactly_ what you want, Y/N. Come on.' He pulled out a tiny fraction, and you whimpered, desperate to push back onto him, having him stretch you open and fill you to the brim. But his hands held you tightly, and you closed your eyes, moaning at the slight penetration.

Swallowing around the lump of need in your throat, you spoke, your voice raspy with arousal. 'I need you inside. I want your cock pounding into me. Want you to ruin me for every other guy out there. Please, Gabriel, I _need_ you to fuck me.'

No sooner than you'd spoken your last word, Gabriel slammed home, his thick cock splitting you open with a delicious burn. His cockhead was pressed against your cervix, the pressure so fucking good you thought you'd die happy right then and there. But before you could cry out, he was pulling back, picking up slow and purposeful strokes, creating friction between your bodies like you'd never dreamt.

'Gabe!' You cried out his name, prompting him to bring one hand down on your ass as he ploughed into you, his grunts filling the room, mingling with the pornographic sound of his balls slapping against your exposed flesh, and it only increased the pleasure. You were so fucking close to cumming; but Gabe wasn't about to stop for anything.

'Cum on my cock, Y/N.' He ordered, leaning forward a little, almost sending you off balance. 'Fucking cum, scream for me.'

You obeyed, his name bouncing off the walls almost as hard as you were bouncing on his dick, and he groaned as your slick coated him, covering your thighs and his balls. He kept moving, pounding into you over and over, your hands pressed against the wall, and your arms aching from the pressure of holding yourself up.

As if sensing your discomfort, Gabriel slid his arms around your waist, pulling you upright. The motion almost caused him to slip out of your cunt, but he held tight, somehow managed to move you towards the bed, stopping when your knees hit the edge. He didn't give you much time to adjust to the new position, resuming the hard thrusts that made your head spin and your inner walls clutch at him desperately.

'You're so fucking beautiful.' He groaned, slanting his body so he could watch his cock disappear into your body over and over. 'Watching you take every inch of my thick cock – fucking gorgeous. You love it too, don't you? Fucking like this? Being taken?'

You nodded. 'Y-yes!' You were close to your second orgasm, but you wanted to feel him cum too. There was nothing so sweet as when he pumped his release into you, filling you with his cum. His cock twitched mid-thrust and you knew he was close. 'Gabriel, please, baby, wanna feel you.'

'Wanna feel me what?' He asked, not stopping, his hands running over your skin as he held you in position.

'Wanna feel you cum in me, baby. Please.'

He groaned, throwing his head back. 'Fuck, you say the sweetest things.' His pace quickened and you cried out with each impact of his pelvis against your ass, his cock hitting every sweet spot you owned, and you fell head first into bliss, howling his name as he pumped once, twice, three times more, before holding himself against you and growling his orgasm out, his face pressed into your spine.

Your body went lax, and Gabriel pulled away, leaving you slumped on the edge of the bed, ass in the air and his cum mingling with yours as it dribbled down your thigh. He grinned, before chuckling, and you groaned into the bedsheets.

'What?'

'I changed my mind.' You moved, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow as he watched you from a metre or so away. ' _This_ is how I imagined seeing you on Valentine's Day.'

 


End file.
